Even When the Night Changes
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A Christmas two-shot. Clace. Merry Christmas.


" _Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it._

 _"Good thinking," said Luna seriously. "It's often infested with nargles."_

(J.K. Rowling)

 **x**

"Thanks, Simon." She searched for her purse and hopped out of the passenger's seat. She listened to the skids of vehicles as they dropped people off onto their airline departments. It was eight o'clock. Her flight would leave at nine. She pulled open the trunk of the car.

"Here. I'll help." Simon volunteered, taking a hold of the carrier's handle and lugging it to the cement. "Do you have your satchel?"

Clary lifted the small bag from her shoulder to show him. He nodded, almost as if he was leaving with her. "What about your phone? Wallet?"

She laughed a little and it sounded watery to her ears. Like she was going to cry. She swallowed. "I have it all. It's all in the luggage, Si." She watched his shoulders sag slowly. In a few moments, he would stay in Manhattan and she would be off to Los Angeles. It wasn't far. She would stay there for a month, visiting her mother and brother. It was the least she could do. It was Christmas eve; she'd surprise them Christmas morning with her abrupt arrival.

He pushed his glasses back up on his eyes. They perched lazily, like they were ready to drop down when he wouldn't notice. Clary couldn't help it. She started to cry. "Clare-" He started. And then he hugged her, tight and desperate. "Calm down. It's just a month." He rubbed his hands down her back in soothing rotations.

She wiped her eyes. "I know. But we always spend Christmas together."

He nodded. "That's true. I still have to share you with your family, though."

"Okay." She breathed. "I love you. I'll text you when I get there." She brought a napkin out from her jacket and clumsily dried her face.

"I'll see you." Except he didn't go back to his car. Not yet anyway.

"Bye." She struggled with the wheels of her luggage and after a moment, managed to make it roll after her. She lifted a hand to Simon who still wasn't in his car. He appeared awkward in his too big shirt and faded jeans, standing so rigidly in the cold that it seemed impossible he could ever move.

Clary twisted forward and walked past the automatic doors. Inside, the airport was hectic. She saw crowds of people, all handling their own packages, standing in long lines. Families rushed to different stages. She caught the sight of holiday decorations and a large tree in the midst of a room. With a jolt, she hurried to the front desk where a swarm of faces were receiving their boarding passes. She waited, nervously tapping her foot against the ground.

She wondered how her family would react at her coming. Her mother would probably fall on the spot. She was always faint of heart to begin with. Jonathon would run his pale hand over her hair. "I missed you, fireball." Though she hated the nickname when she was a child, time caused her to hear it as a term of endearment.

She glanced to see that the man ahead of her had left and stepped forward. She showed the worker her bag and weighed it. "Alright. You're good. Take this on the plane with you. It's pretty small so one of the flight attendants can put it away."

"Thank you."

The man nodded. "Happy Holidays."

Clary clicked on her phone and texted Simon.

 _Got my bag checked in. Should be leaving in about 30 min. xx_

"I should probably use the bathroom now.." She mumbled, sliding her bag forward. She stopped at the entrance and glanced around her. Where could she put her luggage? She grimaced and sauntered to a bench where no one sat. Setting her belongings down, she called to a security guard who was standing beside her.

"Can you watch this for a minute? I just need to go to the bathroom."

The short lady nodded. "Of course. Make sure it's no longer than a few minutes."

"Alright."

She stared at the mirror in front of her. She almost scoffed. Her mascara had smeared across her cheeks. Her cheeks brightened in embarrassment and she wet a cloth, quickly removing the makeup from her face. She was at the airport, not on a date. She tugged the rubber band out of her hair, letting loose the strands that had been in a ponytail previously. She had cut her hair several months earlier, as a result of a dare gone wrong. It didn't look entirely bad though. Her hair reached her shoulders now and came in red waves.

Taking one last look at herself, Clary checked the time. 8:42. She needed to head out.

When she arrived to the bench, she found her possessions lying where she had placed them, but the guard was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around and in defeat, simply grabbed her things.

It didn't take long for her to venture up the escalators and reach the sixth gate. People were already entering the plane. 'Now Boarding', an electronic sign read. She ran to the attendant. "Let me just get my tick-" She dropped to the ground, opening the small zipper of her bag. She rummaged her fingers through some papers and sucked in a breath. Biting her lip, Clary zipped open the largest compartment in the luggage.

"Oh my god." She brought her trembling fingers to her satchel in desperation. Behind her, men and women climbed aboard the plane.

"Excuse me, Ms. The flight will be leaving in a minute."

Clary rose to her feet and stared at the worker. "My bag-it was switched. I don't know wh-"

"Ma'am. You're talking too fast. Is there an issue with your ticket?"

She shook her head. "This isn't my bag. Somebody has my bag. The ticket is in that bag."

The woman's eyebrows lifted. Something buzzed in her hand. Apologetically, she looked to Clary. "I'm sorry. The flight is leaving. It's too late. The front desk can help with missing belongings."

She didn't bother texting Simon what happened. It was hopeless. She collapsed on a ledge near a window. It was snowing outside, drizzle dripping down on the clear glass. She observed a plane flying upwards, starting at ground level then ending up in the sky. It was Christmas eve. How could she be so stupid?

Releasing a painful hiccup, she handed the stranger's bag to the desk.

"We apologize for this misunderstanding. We'll be sending an announcement for the missing bag. Please take a seat in the meanwhile and rest."

She was tired. Her legs ached from running to stations and back. She hated herself for going to the bathroom and trusting someone to keep her stuff safe. Breathing heavily, she clicked on her phone but the screen remained blank. She clicked the power button on for a few more seconds and the 'no battery' icon appeared.

It just wasn't her day.

She fell asleep, her head perched on her chest.

 **x**

"I'm here for my bag." He said, sliding the luggage that wasn't his to the worker.

The man nodded his head forward. "That's hers. She's been waiting for an hour. Just leave the case next to her."

Jace sighed. It was just his luck that he carried the wrong bag in an airport. He trudged to where the young woman sat. She was snoring softly, her hands clutching at her purse like a lifeline. He decided waking her up was best. Hesitantly, he brought his palm to her shoulder. "Hey." He started.

She drowsily blinked her eyelids and focused on him. "Who are you?"

Despite their doomed situation, he cracked a grin. "You took my bag. I took yours."

She seemed to awaken fully then. "You have my stuff?"

He let the handle rest near her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Clary stared at him. She had expected an old woman. Maybe one that had bad vision and couldn't tell the difference between baggages. Not a guy her age who seemed pretty well off. He didn't even look that disappointed that he would be missing his flight.

"Where were you heading?" He asked curiously, catching her stare.

She peered away swiftly. "Los Angeles."

"Was it for something important?"

She sent him a glare. "Obviously. It's Christmas tomorrow."

He ran his fingers through his hair and didn't say anything else. "Can I use your phone?"

He gave it to her and she dialed Simon's number.

"Simon?"

When she heard his voice, she started to cry. She was always a cry baby. Now, she didn't care that the stranger was watching her. All that mattered was the familiarity of her best friend.

"I can't calm down! I'm supposed to visit mom." She wiped her nose.

"When can you come?"

"Two hours away..."

"Okay. I will."

"Bye."

She handed the guy back his phone. He offered her a tissue. She took it silently.

"What's your name?"

"Clary." It came out cracked and weak.

"I'm Jace."

"Where-Where were you supposed to go?"

His lips quirked upwards at her attempt to continue the conversation. "Dallas."

"I hate Texas." She said, momentarily ignoring her current state of emotion.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "It's too hot. It reminds me of a desert."

He chuckled, his hand covering his mouth slightly. She managed a small smile in return.

"Tell you what. There's a coffee shop downstairs. You look like you need a refresher."

She rose to her feet and he realized how small she really was. Her full height reached his chest. She was nimble and wore an oversized pink sweater that shadowed her figure. Her hair was a mess, but it looked nice, tossed to the other side of her head. It almost reminded him of a dark sunset. He whistled carelessly. They walked to the escalators.

 **xx**


End file.
